Medusa Redone
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: "Evan asked me to call you. He's been hurt" Hank's worst phone call. HUGE Spoilers and somewhat AU for Medusa. Evan whumpage! Not slash


Medusa Redone

A Royal Pains Fanfiction Story

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Do not own Royal Pains.

Warnings: Spoilers for Medusa. And some AU from the episode as well. If you have not seen the episode, you definitely should-it was AWESOME. My favorite episode of Royal Pains so far!

I was watching the episode "Medusa" and started writing this story in my head. I may write another story for the end of this episode and for Thursday's episode.

A/N: I know in the episode their cell phones didn't work but for the story to work, I am going to have their cell phones work to call each other anyway.

Hank was just walking out of Dr. Caseras' office when his cell phone started ringing. Hank pulled out his cell phone and looked at it, shocked.

"Sure you can't make a phone call to New York," grumbled Hank. He glanced at the caller id. He groaned and answered his phone, "Evan? What do you want?"

Hank expected Evan to start up rambling. He was shocked to hear a woman's voice, "Um hi. You're Hank, right? Evan's brother?"

Hank felt his heart rate increase. He had only been called "Evan's brother" a number of times; the last one of which he had got a call from Evan's roommate at MIT, Tim McGee to tell him that he and Evan had been a car accident and that Evan was in the hospital with a ruptured spleen. Hank was feeling the same fear now as he felt then.

"Yes, this is Hank Lawson," said Hank slowly, "where's Evan?

"He's here," said the woman. "He asked me to call you. He's been hurt."

Hank felt his heart stop. A thousand questions ran through his mind. "_**What**_? How? Where? Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure," said the woman. There was a pause. "There's a lot of blood."

That did it. Hank took off running down the steps knocking two nurses down as he ran past them. He hopped in the car Boris had rented for him and took off.

"Where are you?" Hank demanded.

"At the beach," said the woman.

"Give me directions," said Hank. The woman relayed the directions. Hank nodded. "Okay, I'm on my way."

Hank hung up and throws his phone in the passenger seat. He pressed his foot down on the gas.

_Oh God, please let Evan be okay…_

A thousand thoughts ran through Hank's mind. Hank shook his head, trying to push back the fear and worry and panic that were coursing through him. He can't let that affect him. Not now. He needs to be focused.

All that matters right now to Hank is getting to Evan.

Hank arrives at the beach ten minutes later. He quickly puts the car in park before he jumps out, grabbing his bag. He runs down the beach.

Hank breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Evan sitting on the beach, surrounded by three women. His relief turns back to panic when he sees the large white cloth his brother is holding to his head. It is stained red.

Hank collapses in the sand next to Evan, "Hey."

"Hey," Evan replies back. "Thank God. Hank, this is Mindy, my diving buddy."

"Hi Mindy," said Hank quickly. He turns his attention back to Evan, "What happened to him?"

"I accidently hit him with my tank," said Mindy. "There was a lot of blood."

"Did he lose consciousness?" asked Hank.

"No," replied Evan quickly. Hank glared at him.

"I don't think so," said Mindy. "When I hit him, he fell back into the water. He didn't make it back to the surface on his own. Carlos had to jump in after him."

"I was disoriented," defended Evan. He looked up at Hank, "I would have made it back up to the surface on my own."

"Did he cough up any water?" asked Hank.

Mindy nodded. "The whole way back. He could barely breathe! He couldn't talk either. That's why he gave me your phone so I could call you."

Hank nodded. "Evan, did you hit the side of the boat at all when you fell in?"

"No," said Evan.

"Does your chest hurt?" asked Hank. Evan shrugged. "That's not an answer Ev."

"A little," said Evan, "I think it's from all the coughing; I don't think I broke any ribs."

Hank smiled, "Sure, Dr. Lawson. Mind if I check anyway?" He felt Evan's ribs and smiled. "You're right, Ev. I don't feel any broken bones. Any nausea?"

"No," said Evan. "Just the pain. Horrible pain."

"Okay," said Hank. He pulled Evan closer to him and put pressure on the back of Evan's neck. "Feel any pain here?"

"No," said Evan. "Just the gaping hole in my head."

"Okay," said Hank. He placed his hand under Evan's chin and lifted it up. "Follow my finger please." He moved his finger across and watched as Evan's eyes followed his finger. "Good. Okay, now let's see that cut."

Hank moved Evan's head down so he could carefully examine the cut. On top of Evan's head was a large cut. The cut was open and still bleeding. Hank moved some of Evan's thick curls out of the way and his hand brushed against the cut and Evan hissed in pain. Hank cursed silently. He hated the idea of hurting his brother.

Hank began to dig through his bag. "These aren't the medical supplies I was hoping to find" he said, pulling out Evan's HankMed merchandise.

Evan groaned, "That's why I monogrammed the bags."

Hank was about to reply when he saw that Evan was taking deeper breaths than normal. Hank momentarily thought about just taking Evan back to the Dr. Caseras' clinic and stitching him up there but one look at Evan, he decided against that. Head wounds bleed a lot and Mindy had already said there was lots of blood…his brother could not afford to lose anymore…

"Okay," said Hank. He dug through Evan's bag and found a bottle of water. He pulled out the water bottle. He then looked around and spotted one of Mindy's friends, holding a wicker beach bag. An idea suddenly came to him.

"I need that beach bag," Hank said. The woman looked at him and then looked at Mindy who nodded. She took it off and handed it to Hank.

"Thank you," said Hank. He picked up the water bottle, "Sorry, bro. You're going to get a little wet again."

"That's okay," said Evan softly. As Hank poured the water onto Evan's wound. Evan gasped out in pain, "OW! Ow, Ow, OW!" Evan placed the cloth against his forehead to catch the excise water dripping down his face. "That burns."

"Sorry," said Hank softly. Hank then grabbed two curls in Evan's hair and began to twist them into braids.

"What are you doing?" asked Mindy.

"It's called the 'Hat Trick'," explained Hank. "I'm twisting the hair around the wound to make braids."

"You think now is the time for me to get my hair done?" asked Evan, gasping in pain as Hank pulled his hair tighter.

"It's to close up your wound," said Hank. Hank pulled the hair tighter and Evan gasped out in pain. It killed Hank to hurt his brother, even though he knew that he was helping Evan in the long run.

"Mindy, can you hold down this braid for me?" asked Hank. Mindy nodded and held down where Hank had pointed.

"Could you stop calling them braids?" said Evan annoyed and pained, "_Please."_

"It's what they are," replied Hank slightly annoyed at Evan's behavior. But he would take an annoyed Evan over a dead or seriously hurt Evan any day.

Hank turned back to the beach bag and ripped it apart. He then pulled out a piece of twine. He then used the twine to connect the two little braids around Evan's wound, holding them in place, which would continue to apply pressure on his wound.

"Ow, Ow, OW!" said Evan, as Hank twisted the twine.

"There!" said Hank. "There you go, Ev."

"And it's going to heal?" asked one of Mindy's friends, "Just like that?"

"In about ten days, yeah," replied Hank.

"That's amazing," she replied.

"Wish I could say the same about my martyred beach bag," said the other women.

Hank smiled, "Sorry about that." He was only partly sorry about the beach bag. He was sorry that it had to be done but he was not at all sorry that he did it.

"Evan, I'm so sorry," said Mindy. "Can I make it up to you? Let me by you a drink."

Hank could see that Evan was starting to answer so he interrupted him, "Blunt force trauma and alcohol don't mix. Sorry bro."

Mindy sighed, "Oh well, at least you got a note from your doctor," she said. "See you later."

"Yeah maybe," said Evan. "Bye."

"Bye," said Mindy. Hank and Evan watched her and her friends walk away.

Hank put his hand on Evan's shoulder, "C'mon." He lead Evan off the beach and back to the car.

"Where are we going?" asked Evan.

"The hospital," said Hank.

"What?" asked Evan. "Why? You already closed the wound."

"I want an x-ray of your chest," said Hank, "and maybe a quick MRI just to be on the safe side…"

"Oh Hank," groaned Evan. "I'm fine. _Really. _I promise."

"I'm sure you are," said Hank. "I just want to make sure."

Evan sighed, "Why do I have a feeling that fighting with you isn't going to make you relent?"

"Because it's not," said Hank, smiling. "Now put your seatbelt on."

"Here we are," said Hank. He stopped the car and got out. He walked over to the passenger side and helped Evan out.

"Geez, Hank, I can walk," said Evan. He managed to take one step forward before his world starting spinning. He started to fall but Hank managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Yeah, you can walk," said Hank mockingly, but deep down he was very concerned. What if the head wound was more serious than he thought. Hank tried to push that thought aside.

Hank took one of Evan's arms and draped it around his shoulder. Hank helped carry his brother into the clinic.

He made it five feet into the building before he ran into Dr. Caseras.

"Dr. Lawson," said Dr. Caseras. "What is going on here?"

"Dr. Caseras," said Hank, "This is my brother Evan—"

"Hi," said Evan.

"Hello," said Dr. Caseras. She turned back to Hank. "What is he doing here?"

"He was injured in a boating accident," said Hank.

"I was hit in the head with a scuba tank," mumbled Evan.

"Aw," said Dr. Caseras. "That doesn't explain why he is here."

"He has a serve head injury," said Hank. "Plus, after receiving the blow to the head, he fell into the water. Witness said that he coughed up a lot of water. He needs a chest x-ray and an MRI scan."

Dr. Caseras laughed, "Dr. Lawson, this is not just any hospital—we are a specialized facility—"

"I know," said Hank quickly. "I would never ask you otherwise except—"

"Except this is your brother," finished Dr. Caseras. "I am sorry Dr. Lawson, but—"

"_Please,_" say Hank. He shifted Evan's weight. "It's just a quick x-ray and a small MRI scan.."

"Oh is that all?" asked Dr. Caseras.

"Any chance of moving this conservation to x-ray?" asked Hank. He shifted Evan's weight again, trying to hold up his brother, "He's a little heavy."

"Hey, I resent that!" grumbled Evan. His eyelids were begun to drop shut.

Hank looked up concerned. He used his spare hand to tape Evan's check. "Hey Evan, stay awake!" Hank turned back to Dr. Caseras. "Please! Just let me run a few tests!"

"I am sorry," Dr. Caseras started, "but I—"

"Hank?"

Hank and Dr. Caseras looked up to see Boris walking towards them.

"Hank," repeated Boris. He looked from Dr. Caseras to Hank who was struggling to support Evan's weight to Evan who seemed barely conscious.

"I assume your brother got into a little more trouble than he could handle?" asked Boris.

Hank nodded. "He was in a boating accident."

"Got hit in the head by a scuba tank," interjected Evan. He turned to Hank, "Hank, my head is killing me."

"Oh dear," said Boris, shaking his head, "what kind of medical treatment will he require, Dr. Lawson?"

"An MRI and a chest x-ray," said Hank. "His diving partner said he fell in the water and was unable to surface by himself."

"Would have," said Evan, "eventually. It's not like they waited for me to come up before jumping in after me."

"I see," said Boris. "And you think he has water in the lungs?"

"I just want to rule it out," said Hank.

Boris nodded. "Of course. We will get young Evan all the medical treatment he needs. I am sure Dr. Caseras will be more than willing to accommodate you, right?" Boris looked up at Dr. Caseras who nodded.

"Oh course," said Dr. Caseras. "Follow me, Dr. Lawson."

Hank was standing, watching the computer depict a picture of his brother's brain.

"There are no abnormalities, Dr. Lawson," said Dr. Caseras. She was sitting in front of the computer. "No bleeding or swelling inside the skull. Everything looks fine."

Hank let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," breathed Hank. He looked up from the screen and at his brother in the next room.

"Thank you for letting me uses your equipment," Hank said softly.

Dr. Caseras sighed and looked directly at him. "I did not do it for you," she said coldly.

"I know," said Hank. He continued to ignore her glare but continued to watch his brother argue with the nurse. He knew that if Boris had not intervened, she would not have allowed him to use the equipment. "But thanks anyway."

"De nada," said Dr. Caseras.

There was a small knock on the door. Hank and Dr. Caseras turned to see a nurse standing in the door.

"Con permiso, Dra. Caseras, pero tengo la ___radiografía_de Evan Lawson," said the nurse. Hank walked up and took the x-rays from the nurse.

"Gracias," said Hank. He held the x-ray up the light, "Looks like there are no broken ribs and just some small amount of fluid in the lungs-most likely water."

"You should start him on antibiotics for pneumonia," said Dr. Caseras. "I can get you some from the pharmacy if you—"

"Thanks but I have some at home," said Hank.

"Your brother is going to be fine," said Dr. Caseras.

"Yeah," said Hank softly. He smiled for the first time in hours. He turned and walked into the room.

Evan looked up and smiled, "So am I free to go, Doc?"

Hank nodded, "You're clear. C'mon, let's go home."

"Aw it's good to be home," said Evan. "And by home, I mean back at Boris' guest house in Cuba." He walked over to the couch and collapsed on it.

Hank walked in and closed the door. He whipped around at Evan, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Evan looked up at Hank confused, "What?" he asked.

"What the hell were you thinking?" shouted Hank. "Scuba diving? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Well Tim and I—" Evan started.

"I'm not done!" shouted Hank. "How could you be so reckless Evan? I told you not to get into trouble! And what is the first thing you do? You go scuba diving with some woman who you don't even know in foreign waters filled with all sorts of dangerous animals! My God, Evan, what in the world were you thinking?"

"Hmm, it sound like fun," said Evan, "and she was _hot. _Hank, what is the big deal?"

"What is the big deal?" yelled Hank. "You almost died today and you want to know what the big deal is? Are you kidding me?"

"Henry," said Evan softly, "Sit." Evan grabbed his arm and pulled Hank down on the couch. "I did not 'almost' die today."

"You suffered a serve head wound," said Hank, "and fell back to the water. Mindy said that you didn't resurface—"

"I would have!" argued Evan.

"You could have drowned!" shouted Hank. He grabbed Evan's shoulders and shook him. "Don't you understand, Evan? You could have very easily drowned today! I could have-"Hank stopped, not trusting his voice to work anymore.

Evan smiled weakly, "You're not going to lose me, Hank."

Hank shook his head, and held his head in his hands, "It just scares me how close I came to losing you, Ev. You're the only family I have left; I can't lose you."

"What about Dad?" asked Evan.

Hank clucked, "You know that Dad and I don't get along."

"You could if you tried," argued Evan. "He's changed Hank, if you just gave him a chance…"

"Let's not go there," said Hank. He sighed, "I was really scared today that I was going to lose you. I've never been so scared in my entire life."

"I'm sorry I scared you," said Evan.

"Just don't EVER do it again," warned Hank.

Evan nodded and smiled, "So Hank? Does this mean I'm your favorite brother?"

Hank laughed, "You're my _only _brother, Ev."

"So that's a yes?" asked Evan.

"Sure," said Hank, laughing. He got up and walked over to his bag. He pulled out a bottle of antibiotics and a bottle of water. He handed them to Evan.

"What is this for?" asked Evan.

"Just a precaution," said Hank. "Last thing you need is pneumonia."

Evan rolled his eyes but did what he was told. "So what are we doing tonight? Living it up, hitting the clubs?"

"Not for you," said Hank. "You have a major head wound. As your doctor, I am ordering you to stay home and have a quiet night."

"Well you are the doctor," said Evan. "What about you? Heading out?"

"Nah, I'd rather not," said Hank. "I think I'll just stay in and hang out with my favorite brother."

Evan laughed, "Sounds like a plan! But are you sure you wouldn't rather be out at some bar, meeting all sorts of hot women?"

Hank laughed. He sat back down next to his little brother, "Trust me, Ev. There is nowhere else in the world I would rather be."

-The End-

Please R&R! I love reviews!

P.S. Had to throw the reference of NCIS and Tim McGee in there.


End file.
